Love Dreams and Death
by Buffy and Angel forbidden love
Summary: When buffy has a dream about a cloacked figure killing her, she goes to giles and discoveres that angel is back in town, to see her, and GILES!
1. the dream

Buffy was in the graveyard wiating restlesly for some vampires to show up, she had so much anger to blow off, and she needed those vamps to do it. "here vampires, vampires vampires!" buffy yelled as if she were calling a dog. "fine if you dont come out, i'll come into you" Buffy wakls through the cemetary just wishing that Angel hadnt left her, when suddenly she heard a noise. She walked toward where it was coming from and looked around but there was nothing there. "oh come on show your face!" Buffy yelled hoping they would show.

Nothing came so buffy sat down and closed her eyes, but when she did she kept getting these flashes of images that had a cloacked figure in them, and then some with angel. She quickly opened her eyes and stood up with a confused look on her face. She started to walk home, thinking about what the images could mean.

' Should I tell giles?' she thought, 'or should i try and firgure out what it meant?' She had decided to sleep on it and got into bed, unable to stop thinking about her former lover, Angel. tossed and turned when she saw her mother walk in the room. "close your eyes Buffy" her mother said

"Mom? what..." she stopped as her mother walked towards her and put her hands over Buffy's mouth.

" Shh.. dont ask just do it." she took her hand off of buffy's mouth slowly and stepped back when buffy closed her eyes. She saw the cloacked figure and it was waking towards her, very slowly and very morbidly. it came to her bedside, And told her it was gonna be alright, she just had to be quiet. Suddenly it just started to stab her multiple times, and Buffy screamed for help! when she opened her eyes her mother was standing in her door way laughing and then fell to the ground.

" MOM! buffy exclaimed as she ran over to her mother and picked her up. " Mom are you ok?" she slapped her mother and she awoke.

"Buffy, what,.. what happened?" she looked around buffy's room in confusion because the last place she remembered she was, was in her bedroom.

"mom, we'll talk later, i have to get to Giles' place" She got up off the floor and got dressed, then headed for Giles's house.

Buffy knocks on the door and giles answers already fully awake, which was unusual to Buffy because it was 5 in the morning, she put it all aside and came in without his concent. " buffy," Giles said, " What are you doing here?" he sat down on the couch with a cup of tea and sat down next to buffy.

"I had a dream" she looked down at the floor " Angel was in it". She told him the rest of what happened and sighed "so what do you think it means? Am i gonna die again?" she laughed a little bit.

" BUFFY! this is no laughing matter. its very serious!" he slammed his tea cup on the coffee table. Buffy and giles both turned their heads to the door looking at their unexpected guest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel stood in the doorway( Buffy had a bit of drool running down her lip) and Giles sat there and thought I told him not to come until tomorrow, now Buffy knows he's here!

" Giles, um.." Angel said very hesitantly, because he didn't know if he had told Buffy he was coming. " I ah,.. Came by because I wanted to check up on you, and…. and Buffy!"

Buffy sat up realizing that there was drool all over her shirt. Oh god, I hope its not to noticeable! She stood up and walked into the kitchen to try and get the drool off and Angel came into the living room and sat on the couch.

" What is Buffy doing here?" Angel asked in a very squeaky confused voice.

" She came with out notice! I was up when she came and I thought it was you!" Giles stood up and started to pace. "we only have so much time until Buffy gets the drool out of her shirt, so hurry up and tell me about this dream of yours!"

" Alright…." Angel was interrupted by Buffy who walked in the room and had water all over her shirt.

"I'm Back guys! And I had a bit of accident. But its no biggie. Just a bit of water." she looked down at her shirt and then sat down.

" So, um, Buffy how you been?" Angel asked.

"Oh, you know me, slayer-gal, having' dreams where demons kill her, and her mother gets possessed! Same old' me!" Buffy said with sarcasm in her voice.

" You had a dream! What was it about?" Angel got up and started pacing as Giles sat down and started to clean his glasses. And Buffy looked at both them trying to determine what they were thinking, but it made her head hurt so she stopped.

" Well there was a demon, and he stabbed me a lot, and you were in the corner of the room. It was weird. And my mom, she was possessed, and she fainted after the dream was over. And now imp here. Are you guys ok"  
Both Giles and Angel stopped what they were doing and turned to Buffy. " yes fine,…" they both said at the same time.

" Erm… Buffy, maybe you should go home and get some rest and Angel and I will try and get some work done on this dream" Giles motioned her out the door.

"ok, um.. I guess ill see you guys tomorrow. Night" Buffy walked toward the door and out into the night back to the Summers house. boy, they sure were acting strange, Buffy thought.

Buffy walked into the house and started to look for her mother. "Mom, you in here?"

" Yeah Honey, I'm in here" her mothers voice was seemed to be coming from the kitchen so Buffy started toward it. He looked around the kitchen, but there was nobody there. She heard a noise and turned around, and there was the cloaked figure.

" Buffy, I'm in the Kitchen. Come and help save me!" The cloaked figure had been able to change voices! It had tricked her.

" Where's my mom! What did you do to her? …." there was silence " if you hurt her, Ill kill you, no wait, I'll kill anyways!" Buffy killed him and ran up to her mothers room.

Meanwhile, back at Giles' house

" Giles.." Angel said, " Buffy's dream, all that happened." Angel looked down buried his face in his hands.

"Angel, what is it? We don't have time for nonsense, Buffy could be in grave danger!" Giles looked angel glaringly.

" The dreams, I had the same ones. The demon did that to her and I was watching, from the corner, just like Buffy had said. That's why I came here. Because of the dream, I wanted to see if it meant anything, but now I know it did. Giles, if anything happens to her." Angel paused for a moment. " I'll.."

" You'll what?" Giles interrupted. He walked toward Angel and got close up to his face and took off his glasses. " You'll, turn evil? You'll leave her again? What. What would you do?"

" GILES! I would give up my life for Buffy, I would do whatever it takes to get her back! I would Kill every Demon in my path. I would do anything!" Angel stood up and got in Giles' face as he did before. "that's what I would do. Anything it takes." Angel backed up and sat back down on the couch and Giles sat back in his chair.

" Alright, enough of this foolishness. We need to get to work on what this means" Giles said as if nothing had just happened.

" right. Research." Angel said and they both hit the books. 


End file.
